sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Trolls Meets Sing
Plot Cast *Justin Timberlake as Branch *Anna Kendrick as Poppy *Zooey Deschanel as Princess Bridget *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Prince Gristle Jr. *James Corden as Biggie *Gwen Stefani as DJ Suki *Ron Funches as Cooper *Kunal Nayyar as Guy Diamond *Icona Pop as Satin and Chenille *Walt Dohrn as Smidge, Fuzzbert, Mr. Dinkles and Cloud Guy *Delta Burke as Willow *Richard Steven Horvitz as Snowy and Napoleon *Jeffrey Tambor as King Peppy *John Cleese as King Gristle Sr. *Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon *Reese Witherspoon as Rosita *Seth MacFarlane as Mike *Scarlett Johansson as Ash *Tori Kelly as Meena *Taron Egerton as Johnny *Nick Kroll as Gunter Songs *The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face performed by Anna Kendrick - Roberta Flack *What a Feeling performed by Anna Kendrick - Irene Cara *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun performed by Anna Kendrick - Cyndi Lauper *My Heart Will Go On performed by Anna Kendrick - Celine Dion *Sexual Healing performed by Justin Timberlake - Marvin Gaye *Footloose performed by Justin Timberlake - Kenny Loggins *Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go performed by Justin Timberlake - Wham! *Careless Whisper performed by Justin Timberlake - George Michael *Where is the Love? performed by Anna Kendrick and Justin Timberlake - Roberta Flack and Donny Hathaway *Don't Go Breaking My Heart performed by Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick - Elton John and Kiki Dee *The Closer I Get to You performed by Anna Kendrick and Justin Timberlake - Roberta Flack and Donny Hathaway *You're the One That I Want performed by Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick - John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John *Endless Love performed by Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick - Lionel Richie and Diana Ross *Up Where We Belong performed by Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick - Joe Cocker and Jennifer Warnes *We Built This City performed by Justin Timberlake ft. Anna Kendrick - Starship *Secret Lovers performed by Anna Kendrick and Justin Timberlake - Atlantic Starr *I Knew You Were Waiting (For Me) performed by Anna Kendrick and Justin Timberlake - Aretha Franklin and George Michael *Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now performed by Anna Kendrick ft. Justin Timberlake - Starship *Always performed by Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick - Atlantic Starr *(I've Had) The Time of My Life performed by Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick - Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes *From This Moment On performed by Anna Kendrick ft. Justin Timberlake - Shania Twain ft. Bryan White *I'm Your Angel performed by Anna Kendrick and Justin Timberlake - Celine Dion and R. Kelly The Grand Finale *Born This Way / Ain't No Stopping Us Now / Firework performed by the Casts of Trolls and Sing - The Chipmunks and The Chipettes Trivia *The Songs column is false, because the Trolls and Sing characters are performing different acts for a talent show. *It is revealed that Poppy is good at snake charming. She is also good at fortune telling. *Branch makes a very good clown, despite being serious at all times. *Poppy, Biggie, Cooper and Guy Diamond instantly became clowns to help Branch with his act. Production Soundtrack *Trolls Meets Sing/Soundtrack Gallery *Trolls Meets Sing/Gallery Transcript *Trolls Meets Sing/Transcript Quotes *Trolls Meets Sing/Quotes Credits *Trolls Meets Sing/Credits Category:Trolls Category:Dreamworks Trolls Category:Sing Category:SING Category:Sing 2016 Category:Illumination's Sing 2016 Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover movies Category:Crossover films Category:Crossover Musicals Category:Crossover musicals Category:Computer-animated Category:Musicals Category:Comedy Category:Movies Category:Computer-animated films Category:Musical films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated films Category:Animated musical films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Cgi Animation Category:CGI movies Category:CGI Films Category:CGI animated Category:3D films Category:Films Category:Dreamworks Animation Skg Category:DreamWorks Animation animated films Category:Universal Animation Category:Animated musical Category:Animated Comedy Category:Dreamworks Animation Category:Trolls Meet Sing Series Category:Comedy films Category:Animated movies Category:CGI films Category:Films directed by Mike Mitchell Category:Films produced by Chris Meledandri Category:American films Category:American movies Category:American animated films Category:American animated movies Category:American musical films Category:American comedy films Category:American 3D films Category:American 3D movies Category:American computer-animated films Category:American musical comedy films Category:Films about animals Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic animals Category:Films about trolls Category:Films about trolls and animals Category:3D movies Category:3D Category:Direct-to-video crossover films Category:Dreamworks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Animation Films Category:DreamWorks Feature Animation Category:Direct-to-video crossovers Category:Direct-to-Video Movies Category:Direct-to-video animated films Category:Films directed by Garth Jennings Category:Universal Pictures direct-to-video animated films Category:Film scores by Michael Giacchino Category:PG-rated films Category:G (Australia) Category:C8 (Canada) Category:0 (Germany) Category:I (Hong Kong) Category:6 (Netherlands) Category:PG (New Zealand) Category:M/6 (Portugal) Category:PG (Singapore) Category:PG13 (Singapore) (DVD/Blu-ray rating) Category:GP (Taiwan) Category:BBFC U-rated films Category:TV-G Category:TV-PG Category:Rated TV-14-LSV Category:TV-Y7 (Some airings) Category:PG Category:Rated PG Category:Rated PG films